


I'll Kiss Your Open Sores

by myheadsamess



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, M/M, Rimming, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadsamess/pseuds/myheadsamess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While returning home Thor finds a mysterious boy in the middle of a field, cold and apparently lost. Thor takes him into his house, fearing that if he leaves him there he will soon be dead. <br/>He is not too far from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Kiss Your Open Sores

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanted to thank whoever will read the story. If you like it, please let me know with a comment! Also, special thanks to Laydee Liesmith for beta reading this mess.

I’ll Kiss Your Open Sores

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thor hastily wipes the sweat off his forehead. He gives another hard blow to the incandescent metal of the sword before letting the hammer slip from his hand; as it hits the ground with a low thud Thor walks out in the street, seeking fresh air after a long day of work in the smithy.

It’s rather cold, snow has been falling for some time now- a white, heavy coat covering the earth, which had been softened by the previous rains.

Thor fills his lungs with the breeze coming from north. He likes working during winter, with the oppressive heat gone. The sky is turning dark at the edges, pale sun rolling down the horizon like a big, lazy cat.

Most of the people have left and returned home, encouraged by the weather, but since Thor had some important commissions to finish, he had decided to keep on until the end; and it had been a good choice, because now he has completed everything he needed to sort out and has plenty of precious free time. Satisfied with the course of the day, Thor is ready to go back to his home, where a brief but consistent meal and a comfortable bed awaits him.

 

The voice is so feeble Thor almost misses it.

 

He turns on his heels and scrutinizes the surroundings, squinting.

The houses of the village. The fountain in the middle of the square. Other shops. The fields, now naked from all the fruits of the farmers’ work.

And it is right there, in that lonely zone, that Thor founds the owner of said voice.

He reaches the bundle of crying clothes with a few wide steps, unbothered by the temperature, snowflakes turning to drops of water as they touch the skin of his bare arms.

“Please” Thor hears when he is near enough to distinguish the words, “Please, help me, someone help-”

Thor is surprised at how young the stranger sounds. He interrupts his entreaties grasping a set of bony shoulders and shaking them lightly. A trembling hand circles his wrist loosely, and the hoodie, which had been hiding the boy’s face, falls back, revealing pale features and silky black hairs that curls on the back of his swan-like neck.

“Help me, please”, he repeats, seemingly unable to say something different, green eyes drooping because of the fatigue.

Thor nods, dragging him on his feet. His knees buckles dangerously, threatening to give in to the tiredness- Thor gathers him up in his arms easily, pressing the lithe body to his chest.

“What is your name?” he asks, walking towards his house as fast as he can.

There is a moment of complete silence, as if the boy is not sure how to answer such a basic question. “Loki” he finally breaths against Thor’s jaw, muscles relaxing against Thor’s impressively bigger ones. Thor arrives to his destination, managing to open the door and kicking it closed.

The first thing he worries about is to warm up the boy. Through the dirty camisole he wears, Thor can feel his freezing limbs. He takes Loki to the bedroom and removes the wet clothes, folding them messily and replacing them with two layers of blankets. He tucks him up and carefully lays him onto the bed.

“Here, rest now. I’ll fetch you some food, maybe a hot drink. I do not have much, though”, he admits, studying the boy’s content expression as he shakes his head negatively.

“You can go” he murmurs, the tiniest bit of tongue poking out to lick his lower lip, cracked by the wind.

“Very well” Thor mutters, standing, “If you feel ill, just call me”

“You haven’t told me your name”, Loki protests when Thor is about to leave. The older man smiles, sensing the playfulness in Loki’s tone- it is a good sign, that he isn’t totally unresponsive.

“Thor. My name is Thor”

 

Loki sleeps for five days- or at least Thor think he does.

Every time he checks on him, he finds him awake and very keen to chat. But not to eat nor drink anything. He refuses any offer, preferring Thor’s company to his own health. Thor finds it odd, but does not force him. He stays by Loki’ side, and takes a break from work to keep an eye on him- both because he feared the boy could still take a turn for the worse in his absence and because he did not trust him to the point to leave him alone inside his house.

He had done a good thing indeed, days ago.

At the beginning, they talk of simple things, of Thor’s work, of the village he lives in, and of course, of Loki’s troubling journey that led him there.

“I ran away from my father. I hate him”, Loki said on the second night, eyes fixed in Thor’. Thor hummed, a knowing smile tugging at his lips, remembering how he himself had despised his father’s advises in his youth. He thought of the poor man that was Loki’s father and felt pity for him.

At the end of the third day, Loki’s conditions seemed to have bettered, but there were certain shadows under his eyes that preoccupied Thor. He mentioned it and Loki was fast to wave him off, immediately changing the subject.

“Why does a man like you lives all alone?” he had asked, munching on his thumbnail, teeth shining pearls and long lashes prettily caressing his cheekbones.

Thor spared him a quick glance before looking elsewhere, suddenly very uncomfortable with the matter.

“I prefer it this way”, he had putted an end to the discussion and gave away some random excuses before exiting the bedroom.

The fourth and fifth days passed normally, and Loki did not ask again that particular question. He asked many others, though, as if he wanted to know everything that had ever happened in Thor’s life.

Thor is not sure of how this makes him feel. Loki is a stranger, after all.

On the end of the sixth day, Thor finishes dinner and goes back to the bedroom, as he has done for the last five evenings.

Loki is sprawled on the bed, sheets crumpled on the wooden floor. He tilts his head right, giving Thor a good sight of his throat.

That smirk of his is back and it is as infuriating as can be.

“It was too hot”, he offers as an explanation, hands casually caressing his hairless chest, fingertips flicking over those perky nipples. Thor wants to latch his mouth to one and _suck_.

“Oh, really” his voice is flat, unimpressed. Somehow, this does not surprises him. He had noticed the hunger in the boy’s eyes, the light touches, the lip biting and the apparently harmless sentences Loki said from time to time, testing the waters and waiting for the perfect occasion.

Loki’ smirk widens in a full grin and his arms fall open at his sides in a silent invitation.

Thor sighs, starting to take off his clothes. It’s been long since he last laid with a woman, and even longer with a man, yes, but he won’t let this kid make fun of him; he won’t make himself a fool.

Naked, he slips between Loki’s parted thighs. He cups the back of his slender neck with a hand, eyes searching his expression for insecurity, reluctance, fear.

But no, Loki only looks exited.

Thor crushes their mouths together, responding to Loki’s moan with a growl as their tongues slides against one another, free hand pawing at one perfectly round buttock while the other scratches down Loki’ shoulder. Afterwards, he laps at those angry red stripes, sucking at his collarbone and biting the juncture. A pair of shaking legs closes around his waist, arms wrapped around his torso.

His erection digs into the meat of Loki’s hipbone and he lets out an impatient little whine, whispering for _it inside now, now, please, oh please_ -

“I don’t have anything to ease the way”, Thor says - the hard truth is that he does not have any because of his embarrassing lack of sexual activity - shushing Loki when he howls desperately, turning him on his front, leaking sex trapped between his body and the mattress.

He kisses a trail down Loki’ spine, tasting his skin. He nips and bits along the perfectly arched curve, but when he reaches the cleft of his ass he parts the cheeks almost reverently, placing a light, tender kiss on the furl of his hole. Loki presses his face into the pillow, muffling his frustrated screams.

Thor licks at the hole with broad, wet, stripes, circling and fucking with his tongue like a happy dog, meeting his master after years apart- until there is a river of spit dribbling down his chin and the tight muscles are giving up, opening oh so obediently. A finger joins his tongue, teasing the rim, pressing lightly, just a pull away from burying in that hellish warmth.

“Come on” Loki urges him, wriggling under Thor’s bulk. Thor places a soothing hand at the nape of his neck and chuckles, amused by Loki’s impatience.

_Greedy, little slut_.

He slips two digits into Loki’s gaping mouth and he sucks them gently, the tiniest hint of sharp teeth brushing against the rough, calloused skin. When Thor retrieves them Loki whines pathetically at the loss, writhing ever more, ass pressing deliciously against his erection.

Thor hisses, resisting to that instinct that tells him to just _take and take and take_ \- The first finger slips inside with small effort. Loki sighs when the second press in alongside, but doesn’t resist.

Thor finds it immediately, that small bundle of sensitive nerves and with a quick move of the wrist starts drawing little circles around it, scissoring every now and then to stretch Loki even further open. The third finger pokes at his entrance and Loki sends him an expectant look from above his shoulder, nodding eagerly.

Thor is slow, methodical, recalling what he remembers: apparently, he is not as rusty as he believed.

At one point, the pressure becomes unbearable and Thor removes his finger, tearing a long sigh from Loki’s lips. He takes himself in hand, guiding the bulbous head of his cock to Loki’s hole, resisting one moment before slamming in- Loki’s head snaps upwards, mouth slack in a silent scream.

Thor curls onto the lithe body, buried to the tilt in the embrace of Loki’s insides, contracting around him as if wanting to pull him even deeper, to devour him.

Even if everything tells him to go on and just wreck him, leaving him utterly defeated and spent, he eventually has mercy and waits for Loki to adjust to the stretch, placing open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder to show him affection.

“I- I want to see you” Loki stutters, hands reaching for Thor’s forearm and desperately holding onto it as though for dear life.

Thor wonders if this is Loki’s first time and something in his stomach stirs pleasantly at the thought, his cock twitching.

He bottoms out, grunting, and manhandles Loki on his back. Then, he enters him again in one swift motion.

“Please” he moans, nails digging into the flesh of Thor’s biceps, “Please, fuck me”

Thor grins madly, hips pumping relentlessly in the tight heat. Loki’s voice, so full of pleasure, and his contorted face, helplessly thrown back- all these special details are making Thor crazy. He does not recall having ever felt like this with none of his bed mates. It is far more than plain pleasure, more than friction and sloppy kisses and soft, soft skin.

A feeling of total bliss fills Thor’s chest, and it is so unexpected and new, to feel his heart jump and run like a wild horse.

He never knew he craved so much something such as this. Is this what his mother told him about in the days of his youth? That sentiment every fine hero had for his lovely princess, the feeling of completeness only when together with that one person.

Thor doesn’t know, he does not have words to explain, nor to understand.

But he does have a lustful body and firm hands, and so he uses them as best as he can, trying to put some bits of that emotion into every thrust, every bite and every kiss.

Loki seems to like it.

However, as stated, Thor has not experienced something nearly so intense in a very long time. After an indefinite amount of time – not enough, never enough – he feels his orgasm building, he tries to fight it with all his might, but his efforts are useless when Loki whispers in his ear to _just let go_ , nipping at his lobe, hot puffs of breath falling from reddened lips.

Thor starts pounding, pinning Loki to the mattress, hitting his prostate again and again, with renewed precision, simultaneously wrapping a hand around his neglected cock, thumb sliding over the slit.

Loki himself doesn’t resist much: he comes just before Thor does, long spurts of come spluttering on his stomach, hole clenching impossibly tight.

Thor gives another thrust, powerful enough to make Loki tremble, and then he’s coming too, deep and hard and thick- he groans appreciatively when Loki’s mouth closes on that sensitive spot on his neck, teeth sinking in the skin.

He worries though, because a few moments passes by and Loki’s face is still buried in the hollow of his neck, liking and sucking greedily, like he’s-

 

Like he is drinking.

 

Dazed, he grasp Loki’s arms and attempt to shove him away, but to no avail. Now he can feel it, he can feel it distinctly, can feel his blood running out from the wound, the rasp of Loki’s tongue, not wasting a drop of it like as he has done with Thor’s cum.

He panics, punching that body so little next to his yet far stronger.

“It’s okay”, Loki says, and Thor swears he does not stop sucking to actually speak, “It’s all right. You have been good to me; you have taken care of me. You have been so good. I’m helping you. This will hurt for a while, but don’t be scared. After, you will feel much better”

He continues to whisper sweet nothings inside his head but at that point, Thor’s eyes are closing, muscles relaxing unwillingly. A part of his mind, the one which is still fighting, orders him to don’t give up, to take Loki and throw him at the wall, to kill the damn thing, to smash his-

 

Everything goes black, and from Thor’s chest comes a tired gush of breath. The last of his life.


End file.
